Data access in oil exploration and production is modeled with data objects. These data objects are complex, containing a large number of different properties. Data objects containing twenty (20) to fifty (50) properties are not uncommon. These data objects need to implement functional interfaces, which expose the data object as an interface property. An interface property enables the data object to implement interfaces in an extensible way.
Each data object may expose more than one functional interface property. As a result, various problems exist with implementation. Implementing every interface property through the data object, for example, makes the actual data object excessively complex. There may also be two interface properties that have identical signatures with the same name and argument, which may be indistinguishable in preferred programming languages such as, for example, Java™. Finally, having a data object with many interface properties makes it difficult for client applications to find and use the interface properties.
In FIG. 1, a block diagram 100 illustrates a conventional implementation for directly accessing the interface properties of a data object. The interface properties 102 are implemented through the data object 104. This data object includes all interface properties, which may be indistinguishable in preferred programming languages. Thus, it is difficult for client applications to find and use particular interface properties.
The value map 106 contains identifiers for all properties and values from the data object in an unorganized grouping. This conventional implementation is often subject to the shortcomings described thus far in that, for example, it is difficult or impossible for the client to identify and access the interface properties for practical use.
There is therefore, a need for systems and methods that overcome the foregoing deficiencies and provide a more efficient manner of accessing functional interfaces for data objects by the client and at the data tier.